


God Knows He Needs It

by StormbornQueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornQueen/pseuds/StormbornQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer gets a visit from someone unexpected and realizes the flaws of spending too much time with the mortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Knows He Needs It

The Lux Nightclub:

Mazikeen rung out the cloth, her teeth clenched as she gazed out the tall windows of Lux. Lucifer was out somewhere, gallivanting around with his dear little detective while she was left to ready the club for the evening. Why did he get to have all the fun? And what did he see in that _mortal?_ Mazikeen probably knew Lucifer better than anyone, and yet she had no idea why he is so infatuated with the detective and that drove her insane. Lucifer saw this of course; the way her lips would twitch when he mentioned the detective, or the way her eyes would slant when the detective walked into the club. Yet, Lucifer did nothing but continue to adore his detective, and that drove Maze over the brink.

Turning, she threw the cloth in the sink and grabbed a rack of shot glasses. As she turned back to look out across the club, she got a tingling feeling in her gut. Not a moment later, glimmering light beamed down onto the floor before the bar, appearing from nowhere. If she didn’t have the tingling in her gut, Maze would guess it was one of God’s angels coming to scold Luce. But as the light grew in strength, with blue streaks dancing between the golden rays, and the tingling consumed her entire midsection, Maze froze. Her heart seemed to stop as a slim figure descended from the air, her snow white hair swirling about her face, her grey wings fanned out. Maze dropped the tray of shot glasses, causing the figure to giggle slightly as her feet touched the ground.

“Is that the type of reaction I get when we haven’t seen each other for ages, mother?”

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere in LA:

Lucifer sat in the detective’s car, idly messing with the control for his window. This was the boring side of detective work that he did not care for. He glanced out his window and was intrigued to see dark clouds moving over the city. All but a few minutes ago, it was a nice sunny day. In that instant, he got a tingling feeling in the tips of his fingers.

“Looks like rain,” Chloe muttered, looking out her window. “God knows we need it.”

“God doesn’t have a say in this weather, but I think I know who does,” he replied, flexing his fingers. “Detective, I’m afraid I must head back to the Lux as soon as I’m able.”

Chloe pulled off the curb and into the flow of traffic. “Is everything all right?”

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the Lux, Lucifer hadn’t even waited for the car to stop before he jumped out of his seat and sprang into the pouring rain. Eager to know what was going on, Chloe quickly followed after him. He hadn’t given her a straight answer in the car, and she was suspicious.

Lucifer pulled open the door of the club and stopped, causing Chloe to almost bump into him. She slid past him, watching as his grim frown turned into a mischievous smirk. She followed his gaze into the club, stopping on two figures seated at the bar. One was his sketchy lady friend Maze (what were they to each other? She wasn’t sure), and the other was a woman with pure white hair that fell in large curls down her back, dressed in a leather jacket and black skinny jeans, looking away from them.

Lucifer slowly strode towards them, Chloe following behind at a distance.

“Arise, Róta, and show your pale-white head; come forth from hiding and issue into battle. The outdoor carnage beckons you; fighting now shakes the court, harsh strife batters the gates,” Lucifer purred, coming to stand beside the two women, placing his hand on the girl’s shoulder. The one he addressed as Róta lifted her head to look at him.

“Father, must you always greet me with my battle calling?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. She then turned towards the detective, and Chloe jumped at the intense grey depths that were the girl’s eyes. “And you’ve brought Detective Decker.” She gave Chloe a smile that sent a shiver down her spine while Maze sent her a glare that made her clench her teeth.

Wait, had Róta said _father_?

“My darling, what brings you here? Come to see your old mum and pops?”

“Somewhat, yes,” Róta smirked, turning back to Lucifer. “Uncle Amenadiel came to see me. We have a few things to talk about.”

Lucifer bowed his head and groaned into his hand. Chloe still looked between Róta and Lucifer, puzzled. After a moment of silence, Chloe cleared her throat.

“Ah, where are my manners? Detective Decker, allow me to introduce you to my daughter, the Valkyrie Róta.”

Róta turned towards the detective again, one of her perfectly arched white eyebrows raised in apprehension. Chloe could see it, the resemblance. The girl has the same smirk and nose as her father, yet her skin was olive and smooth, and she knew those eyes, she had seen them before. She had seen them _glaring at her from across the bar._ So this was the daughter of Lucifer and Maze it seemed, hmmm.

“I’ve heard much about you already, _detective_.” Her words dripped venom and once again a chill went through Chloe’s body. “You’re creating quite a stir with my dear old dad.” The rain outside seemed to intensify with each of the girl’s words.

Chloe froze and glanced at Lucifer before glancing to Maze, who was still glaring at her. “Um, I think I’ll get going. Lucifer, stay out of this case, please.” With that, she turned and quickly exited the building.

“Detective, hold on!” Lucifer trotted after her.

“I’m going to shower. Talk to your father,” Maze said, rolling her eyes as she got up and moved towards the spiral staircase. Róta nodded before turning her attention back to her father as he stood outside Lux, talking to the detective as the rain fell around them. “And Róta, you can lighten up on the rain. I don’t want the floor to get all sloppy.”

“Yes, mother,” Róta replied, not turning towards her. She closed her eyes, willing the rain to focus on only one spot in particular.

 

* * *

 

As Lucifer ran up next to her, Chloe stopped and turned towards him, her eyes ablaze with anger.

“Why didn’t you tell me you have a daughter?!”

“Well-“

“And with Maze! I knew you two had a thing!”

“Detective, calm down! It’s really not a big deal. Róta is older and doesn’t live with me here, so why bring her up? And Maze is my companion, but you know my way with women.”

“I thought you didn’t even like children!” she yelled, ignoring him as the rain fell harder around them. Lucifer looked to the sky, noticing one sole dark cloud above their heads.

“I don’t, they’re maggots. I didn’t raise her, Maze and I thought it best she was raised in Valhalla to be a warrior,” he replied, looking through the glass and sending Róta a glare. The rain ceased instantly.

“And what is up with this rain! It didn’t start until you needed to come back here!”

“That would be Róta. She is the Valkyrie that sends storm and rain, and she knows how to be annoying with it.”

“You’re talking nonsense. No one can control the weather.”

“Oh, and I can’t really be the devil. You mortals are so naïve.”

The detective just glared at him. “I’m going to go.”

“Fine, away you go then.” Lucifer just shrugged and let her walk away, knowing he should get his talk with Róta over with sooner rather than later. He turned back to the Lux, glancing at Róta, who was still seated at the bar. Entering the club, he strode behind the bar, pouring himself a glass of scotch before he turned to his daughter.

“So I assume you’re here to berate me for not going back to hell and procuring human emotions, am I right?”

“Well you’re not wrong,” Róta smirked.

“You look lovely in mundane clothes,” he grinned.

“They aren’t all that bad, but I do prefer the dress of Valhalla.” There was a quick burst of light, and her mortal clothes were replaced with her gilded gold chestplate that was tied over her deep maroon dress, the white sash fastened around her waist that held her greatsword, the winged gold helmet atop her head, and the grey wings that were folded against her back. “Much better.”

“Still governing killings and choosing who’s slain in battle?”

“Of course! I ride alongside Skuld and Gunnr and together we bring only the best warriors to Valhalla.”

“That’s my girl. I knew you’d be a marvelous Valkyrie. Pure enough to be in your grandfather’s good graces but wicked enough to still claim lives, I’m so proud.”

There was a moment of silence as Lucifer regarded her. He hadn’t seen her in what, two hundred mortal years? She was a woman grown now, and looked more like Maze than ever. Her white hair was the only thing that didn’t tie her to either of them; that had been granted to her when she was named goddess of the storm by her grandfather. Before that, she had hair the same shade of raven black as his own.

“How have you been, father?”

“Quite well actually. I’m strangely enjoying my time here. Mundanes are so much fun to torment.”

“According to mother, you haven’t tormented anyone in some time…are you really getting soft to these mortals?”

“Hell no! I’m just toying with the idea of how I should punish their souls.”

“Doesn’t seem like it. Seems like you’re growing weaker to me. I thought you were going to cry when the detective ran out of here.”

Lucifer’s gaze became steely and he crushed the glass he was holding in his hands. “How dare you call me **weak** , child?! I’m the **DEVIL!!** ”

Róta didn’t flinch. “Then tell me why you’re bleeding. The devil doesn’t bleed mortal _blood_.”

Lucifer looked down at his hand, and sure enough, red blood crept from the fresh slices in the skin.

“You’re changing, and not in a good way, father. You’re powers are ebbing away. Slowly, yes, but if you don’t do anything, they’ll be gone altogether. Mother sees it, Amenadiel sees it, why can’t you see it?”

Lucifer’s rage faded and he stared into the storming grey eyes across from him. “Of course I see it,” he whispered. “Perhaps I’m not entirely opposed to it. Life was so boring in hell, Róta. I need something different. I want to feel something new. Mortals are filth, but they have a way of life that is so intriguing. Especially the detective, she’s immune to my charms. How? She’s not of our blood, she’s a mundane, I should be able to get inside her head and find out her deepest desires.”

“She’s a warrior of the purest form; she’s pure to her cause. I’ve seen ones like her many a time. I take their souls from their slain bodies on the battlefield and send them to Valhalla. I’m sure there’s a place there for her when her time comes. Though, her time will come much faster should you continue to push our eternal beings onto her. Humans cannot handle the truths of our creation, it drives them insane because in their knowledge, what we are and what we do is impossible. They fear powers like ours.”

“Well, I still don’t want to return to hell. Not yet, maybe not ever.”

Róta slid off the barstool and stood to her full height, her wings fanning out behind her. “Then I suggest you talk to mother and figure this all out. I don’t give a damn what anyone else says, but you need to hear and actually _listen_ to what mother has to say. She’d follow you anywhere and do anything for you, don’t misuse her loyalty. And most importantly, don’t let the words of Detective Decker or your therapist sway you. Enjoy this world, but don’t let it change you completely. Changing the devil is dangerous. They’re mortals, father, their lives are short and bleak. You’re the devil, and you shouldn’t give a damn. I’m going to say goodbye to mother and return to Valhalla. Consider my words, and don’t let the detective become my next soul to claim.”

With that, Róta beat her wings and flew to the second floor. Lucifer leaned against the bar, her words echoing in his head as he looked at the now dry blood on his palm. He was the devil, but he was starting to give a damn and if he was being honest with himself, it scared him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lucifer/Mazikeen, and I was like "woah, bruh, what if they had a kid?" and bam, this fic was born. Maybe I'll write a follow-up as to why they had a kid in the first place? Idk. Just love this show and am aggravated as to why someone as awesome as Maze only gets 3 minutes of screen time. Don't get me wrong, I love the detective too, but I just think Maze and Luce have better chemistry and am intrigued by their relationship.   
> Róta is an actual Valkyrie that I researched a bit. She's not actually a daughter of Lucifer, but it was fun toying with the idea. The quote Lucifer uses when first addressing her is actually from an ancient piece of literature describing the Valkyries on a battlefield. Thought it was pretty neat, and wanted to use it.


End file.
